thelannistersregardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Guide
This is just a short summary for those playing the game for the first time, to help you out during your early days. I will ignore Reincarnation in this guide because it is a complex topic that can confuse new players. This guide is for very new and/or casual players. Upgrade the Counting House First! If you have only just started the game or reincarnated, it is strongly advised that you focus on building up your Counting House before anything else. This way you will generate silver quicker and then you'll find it easier and faster to buy everything else you need. I generally max out silver bars first because it will make you more silver( this is better if you have a couple hours to sit there, otherwise it will max out fast). Your second focus should be the Village Centre. This building lets you produce resources - and they will not cost anything! While you are getting that Counting House built, you should be producing free resources in the Village Centre non-stop. If you do this, you'll have a nice boost in the start of the game and you won't have to rush to catch up with your production later. Priorities for Gold If you plan on reincarnating to unlock all the houses, I would recommend saving your gold and buying items that reduce your quest time( IE: Direwolf Patriarch,9% faster Quest completion). Some players focus on unlocking the premium upgrades for the Village Centre, Market and Treasury first( Brewhouse( Allows you to make 2-6 of the same resource at once), Exchange( faster resource production time) and Jewelled Sword( More silver for a successful quest), but I personally feel they don't provide much value. Specialize Not all players will want to do this and you may prefer a more balanced play style, but it can often be helpful to have at least one ''of your Sworn Swords specialise in a specific Action. Each of the fealties will already have one Action(a specialty) that you can assign extra Talent points to, so this action will probably be a natural choice for you in the beginning. By planning ahead a little bit you can also set up your main character's Background, Talents, Buildings and Gear in a way that they will also help you more in a particular Action, (for example, strengthening the Fight action of the main Battle stat.) And you'll want to concentrate on developing your specialization as soon as possible so that you have at least one strong action that you can use in the early stages of the game. The best items that would improve this action should be equipped on yourself, and then many (or even all) of your Sworn Swords could be trained in it as well. 'Turn on "Confirm Gold Spending"' It is '''highly recommended' that you turn this option on. Accidentally clicking on things in game and spending your gold on something that you didn't want is a lot easier to do than you might think. Having the game ask you if you're sure about your gold purchases can save you a lot of time and aggravation later. While you can log a Support request to fix your mistakes, not making them in the first place is a lot easier. To activate this feature: '''Click on the "Account" button (bottom right main menu) then tick the check-box to enable this feature. ''Make sure you skip the last 5 minutes of Production and Quests'' The last 5 minutes of Quests, Adventures, Production and Building Buildings and Building Upgrades can be cut down free of charge. This speeds up your progress a little bit, so why not? Be sure to enable '''"Confirm Gold Spending" (see above). This will help in the event that you click to "speed up" something before the last 5 minutes. Otherwise you might unintentionally spend some of your gold. Maximize your time by baking Bread With the addition of House Tyrell as a fealty option, it's definitely a good idea to gain access to their Arbor ASAP if you plan to make a lot of Bread and Mead. With it you can double your Grain production and you can also produce Arbor Gold, which will speed construction by two hours. In addition, the premium upgrade for the Arbor makes production of food and drink cheaper. Houses Baratheon and Tully are also good to do early because their fealty houses allow to produce Wood and fish respectively, the other two ingredients for Bread and Mead.